World Guardian
Summary The World Guardian is the protagonist in RuneScape. The Guardian starts out as an average citizen but quickly grows into a great hero, as he/she adventures the world. As he/she grows, he/she takes on world-shattering monsters and gods, eventually being blessed by one such god and becoming the World Guardian. With this new title, is it the Guardian's job to protect the world of Gielinor in any way he/she sees fit. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B. At least 6-A, likely 5-B with the Staff of Armadyl Name: Varies Origin: Runescape Gender: Male or Female Age: Unknown/Varies Classification: Human, Adventurer, Chosen of Guthix, World Guardian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Life and Energy Absorption via various weapons, Curses, and Sacrifice, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Animal Manipulation via Summoning, Enhanced Senses, Attack Reflection via Reflect and Deflection Curses, was able to resist Soul consumption from the Spirit Beast, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and control (Was not affected by Zaros' mind controlling aura), can Self-heal off an enemy's attack, Power Nullification via Barricade and Resonance, Various forms of Magic, Able to control Shadows, Blood, Ice, and Smoke with Ancient Magicks, Status Effect Inducement (Can cause paralysis to a target within melee range), various forms of both instant and over-time Healing, Telekinesis via Telekinetic Grab and Asphyxiate, instant Resurrection via Immortality (This cannot be used in quick succession with itself), Transmutation (Can turn inanimate objects into gold via Alchemy), Limited Death Manipulation via Death's Swiftness (Can create a shroud that will kill those who enter it, but only dealing damage over time, while simultaneously increasing the user's damage), Summoning (Can call a variety of powerful creatures that can attack opponents, hold the Guardian's items, or heal the Guardian), Precognition via Preparation and Anticipation, many forms of Statistics Amplification, Teleportation, Berserk Mode via Berserk (Though damage output is dramatically increased, damage taken is also increased), Holy Manipulation via Prayers and Divination (Can call on the power of numerous gods; able to collect and absorb divine energy ), Blessed (Was blessed by Guthix, an incredibly powerful god capable of defeating the combined might of all the other gods), Forcefield Creation via Barricade, Shapeshifting via Metamorphosis (Can become an elemental, embracing an element of choice and gaining magic power), Electricity Manipulation via Saradomin Strike, Curse Manipulation via Curses (Can weaken the opponent while simultaneously bolstering his/her own), Telepathy via NPC Contact, Soul Manipulation via Smite and Soul Split (Can carve off a piece of an opponents soul and absorb it, healing in the process), Breath Attack via Dragon Breath, Self-Destruction via Detonate (Will take a massive amount of damage, dealing it back to the enemy many times over, but will not die), Poison Manipulation via Smoke Magicks (Can summon toxic smoke around a target, poisoning it and dealing damage), Homing Attack via Chain (Launches magical chains that will bind the target after homing on its location), Stealth Mastery (Is a master thief and can steal and hide from nearly anyone), Negation of blessings and prayers with various weapons and abilities(Cuts off the connection a target has with a god), Pain Manipulation via Wrack, Can stun targets, Ability to apply a bleed (Will hurt the target more if it attempts to move), Sound Manipulation via Sonic Wave, Can use abilities (Such as Unload, Assault, and Concentrated Blast) that deal an incredible amount of damage yet render the Guardian immobile, Explosion Manipulation via Fragmentation Shot, Incendiary Shot, and Combust, Resistance to most conventional attacks via Protection Prayers and Deflection Curses, able to attack Non-Corporeal targets such as ghosts Attack Potency: Large Country level+ (Is tasked with defending Gielinor from gods such as Saradomin). At least Continent level (The Staff of Armadyl is able to kill Guthix; it is an Elder Artifact, and as such should be as strong as, if not stronger than, the Stone of Jas; the Staff of Armadyl was able to destroy the body of Zaros), likely Planet level (The Staff of Armadyl is able to destroy the body of Zaros) with the Staff of Armadyl Speed: At least Superhuman, Transonic attack speed (Sonic Wave is a literal sound wave; other attacks should not be vastly slower than this), Hypersonic in short bursts with Surge (Briefly moves quickly enough to catch fire) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Capable of moving a large boulder when not fully trained) Striking Strength: Large Country Class (Physical strikes are just as powerful as all other forms of combat) Durability: Large Country level+ (Survived being in the crossfire of a clash between Saradomin and Zamorak). At least Continent level, likely Planet level with the Staff of Armadyl Stamina: Very high (When fully trained, the World Guardian can run, jump, and perform acrobatic feats with little effort or exertion) Range: Extended melee range with Melee, hundreds of meters with Ranged and Magic Standard Equipment: Swords, Armor, shields, axes, bows, crossbows, potions, runes, etc. List of equipment can be found here: List of Equipment Intelligence: Very High (Is a master inventor, problem solver, and strategist; able to know and use every attack style and form encountered; can become a master in every skill without losing proficiency in others) Weaknesses: Can't cast certain magic spells without runes. Cannot summon familiars without pouches. Abilities cannot be used simultaneously. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Full list of Abilities' *'Full list of Magic Spells' *'Full list of Prayer Skills' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Samus Aran (Metroid) Samus' Profile (5-B versions were used; speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Duma (Fire Emblem) Duma's Profile (Both were High 6-B, Speed was Equalized) The Godwoken (Divinity) The Godwoken's Profile (Speed was equalized, World Guardian had the Staff of Armadyl, and the Godwoken was Source Awoken) Category:Characters Category:RuneScape Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sword Users Category:Game Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Rune Users Category:Animal Users Category:Holy Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sound Users